Gumball and Penny
by blueliger2
Summary: Gumball and Penny go on a date, and something happens to Penny, and Gumball has to save her.
1. Chapter 1

The confession

Gumball and Penny had known each other for 6 years. They were both in high school. Gumball and Penny were really good friends. They always sat next to each other at lunch, sat next to each other in class, and always walked each other in between classes. Mostly every one of their friends said that they were dating, that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. These were all lies. Gumball still hadn't told Penny that he had crush, still.

One day, the truth came out.

"Hey Penny," Gumball said nervously.

"Yes Gumball?" Penny said.

"We've been friends for 6 years," Gumball said "and I was wondering…"

"What? You can tell me anything." Said Penny

"Would, would you like to go on a date with me?" said Gumball. And by the look of it, it seemed like he was going to die of embarrassment because of this question.

"Gumball, I- I didn't know you felt that way about me!" said Penny "Yes!" said penny. Everyone in the lunchroom went quiet, and looked at the two.

"I knew this would happen!" Yelled Banana Joe.

All of Penny's, and Gumball's friends talked quietly to each other about this.

"That was a little embarrassing," said Gumball.

"People were betting on this?" Asked Penny.

"And just so you know, I've a crush on you science I was 12" Said Gumball, finally telling the truth.

That was my first entry on ! I hope you guys like it. Next chapter is called "the date" Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The Date

It had been three days since Gumball had asked penny out on a date during lunch. Gumball was so happy that he was going to go on a date with the girl that he had loved for so many years. Gumball and Penny said that they should go to Olive Garden, one of the many fancy restraunts in Gilmore. Gumball dressed in a tuxedo, and Penny wore a red top with a red skirt that came down to her calves. Gumball was on his way out the door to go pick up penny at her house.

Gumball whipped out his cell phone and dialed Penny's number. "Hey, I'm on my way, I'll probably be there in 5 to 10 minuets," Gumball said to penny through the phone

"Ok, 5 to ten minuets?" said Penny.

"Yeah, bye!" said Gumball

"Bye!" Said penny.

Gumballs POV

Going out on a date with Penny, alright. There you go Gumball, I knew you had it in you. Ok, ah crap, out of gas, better stop and refill. Ah! There's a gas station over there! Next exit. Hum-de-dum. There's the click. What! 50 bucks! A crap. Better get going.

Penny's POV

Where's Gumball? He should have been here 6 minutes ago! Wow, I'm impatient. Ahh, there he is.

Third person

"Hey Gumball," said Penny blushing.

"Wow Penny, you look fantastic!" said Gumball, also blushing.

"Lets go!" said Penny getting in to Gumball's Mom's station wagon. After about three minutes of silence, Penny broke it. "Thank you so much Gumball for taking me out on this date".

"Your very much welcome," said Gumball " Hey Penny, there's a secret I have to tell you."

"What Gumball?" asked Penny.

"I have had a crush on you, ever since I was 12," said Gumball

"You've already told me that," said Penny

"I have?"

"yes silly, after you asked me,"

"Well, that was also quit embarrassing also," said gumball

"You seem to get embarrassed a lot don't you?" asked Penny

"huh, now that I think about it, I do don't I?" said Gumball

O My Gawd! Gumball and Penny are finally going on a date! This is my second entry to fan fiction ever, so I hope you guys like it, and next chapter might have some cussing involved, so that's just a head up. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

The Stranger

"Here we are," said Gumball. The restraunt was fairly large, it looked like Banana Joe was here too. Who would he be with Gumball wondered.

"Okay, lets go," Penny, said nervously "I've never been on a date before".

" Neither have I, so lets see what happens," Said Gumball

"Okay," said Penny. Gumball and Penny walked in to the restraunt holding hands. Gumball's was a little sweaty, but it seemed like Penny didn't care.

"Hey Banana Joe!" Gumball yelled to his friend as he, and his family was eating.

"Hey Gumball!" yelled Banana Joe back.

" I have a reservation for two, under Gumball," said Gumball to the deskman.

"Here you are, right this way sir," said a waiter. Gumball and Penny sat at a table made of granite. It was right next to a window. Gumball knew that Penny liked being at tables with a view.

"How do you like it?" asked Gumball

"I love it," said Penny

"Would you like anything to drink?" asked waiter 4 minuets later.

" I would like a strawberry lemonade, please" said Penny, with her kind, natural nature.

"I would like a root beer, please" said Gumball trying to imitate Penny. Penny giggled at that. Within 3 minuets, the drinks were there.

"Are you ready for order?" asked the waiter patiently.

"Ummm, give us a few more minuets, please" said Gumball.

"Okay,' said the waiter happily.

"Wait!" said Gumball. Penny looked up at him with a questioning face.

"Yes, sir?" said the waiter.

"What's your name?" asked Gumball.

"Jacob, my name is Jacob," said Jacob. Jacob left and Penny and Penny looked at the menu. Gumball had a questioning face on him. He was trying to find out what some of the choices were. Penny was giggling at him.

"Ummm, Penny?" said Gumball "What's a fettuccini alfredo?"

"Fettuccini alfredo is a pasta that is flat and string like, with a delicious cheese sauce on top of it. It's really good." Said Penny

"Okay, I guess I will have that." Said Gumball

" I'm going to get the same thing as you," said Penny blushing.

"Are you guys ready to order?" asked Jacob the waiter.

" Yes, we'll both have the fettuccini alfredo." Said Gumball.

"Two fettuccini alfredo, and anything else?" Said Jacob.

"No thanks," said Penny.

"Okay, that will be ready in about 30 minutes." Said Jacob. There was an okward 2 minutes of silence, but to the couple, it felt like 10.

Gumball sniffed in some weird smelling smell. " What's that smell?" said Gumball.

" What does it smell like?" said Penny.

"A terrible mix of vanilla, lavender and mint," said Gumball.

"Oh," said penny "that's my perfume,".

"Ugh, it smells terrible, considering that cats have a highly developed scene of smell." Said Gumball.

"What the hell?" said Penny.

" What?" said Gumball.

" Why did all of the sudden you become so jerky?" said Penny.

" I wasn't being a jerk." Said Gumball.

" Yes you were, you don't go on saying bad things about a woman's perfume!" Yelled Penny.

" I wasn't saying bad things about your perfume. You should really watch your mouth for lying. Lying is a bad thing to do." Said Gumball.

"Shut-Up! Just be quiet! I don't want to hear your voice!" Yelled Penny.

"NO! YOU SHUT-UP! I DON'T WANT TO HERE YOUR VOICE!" yelled Gumball as he stood up pointing at Penny. Penny's eye's swelled up with tears as one rolled down her face. Penny stood up and slapped gumball clean on the face. There was a big, red mark on Gumballs face, where Penny slapped. Penny ran out of the restraunt crying. She sat on the edge of the fountain that was in the front of the restraunt. She looked down with her eyes closed, but tears still coming out.

Gumball came out of the restraunt, and sat down next to Penny. Gumball put his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry, Penny. I'm so sorry," said Gumball. Hugging Penny.

"It's okay, Gumball," said Penny sadly.

" I'll go tell the waiter to cancel our order." Said Gumball. Gumball walked into the restraunt to came cancel the order. When he walked back out side, he saw someone hitting on Penny. "Hey! You! Back away from my Penny!" Yelled Gumball. The mysterious person turned around, and there, was a familiar face. "Tobias?"

"Yeah, it's me. Tobias." Said Tobias. "Penny's mine now, she's not with you anymore!"

"Penny, is this true?" Said Gumball.

"No! Of course not! I don't love him! I love you Gumball!" said Penny.

"Let, go of her Tobias!" Yelled Gumball.

"If you want her, come get her".


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias

"If you want her, come get her!" Said Tobias as he grabbed Penny, and lifted Penny off of her feet, and brought her into a big, black car, Tobias drove off. Gumball ran after the car, but Tobias was going to fast. Gumball couldn't catch up, but he did memorize the license plate. Gumball walked home crying, he walked inside the house. Passed his dad, his mom, Anais and Darwin. He walked Straight to the computer, and went to google. Gumball typed in the license plate number. He found out Tobias' House number. Gumball took out his cell phone and called 911.

"Hello? Police? Hi, umm, there has been a kidnapping…where? It was at 8459, north Elmore Street, that's where the kidnappie is, her name is Penny, and she is half peanut, half moose. About 4ft 10inches and brown, with black eyes, the kidnapper is a 3ft 8inch, rainbowy, person, with a sweatband on, and his name is Tobias. Thank you police. So much, yes, I will be t the house to help. Bye." Gumball said to the police.

"Gumball, Honey, What's going on?" Asked Nicole Watterson

"Tobias, he, he took penny," Said Gumball " and I'm going to get her back!" Gumball ran out of the house with lightning speed. He ran down to Elmore Street. He saw the cops coming up from behind. Gumball ran into the street to stop one car. He waved his arms back and forth to get the cops attention. One car finally stopped. Gumball told the cop that he was the one that called to get the kidnapper.

"Get in the car! NOW!" said the cop. Gumball got into the car and they started to go towards Tobias' house. When they got there, there was a sight both of them would not soon forget. All of the cop cars were destroyed, or on fire. All of the cops were dead, their heads missing, or had their throats sliced open. "Oh my god." Said the Policeman.

"Let me out." Said Gumball.

"Kid, I just can't let you get out of this car. I mean, look what the kid did!" said the Policeman.

"No, let me out. The girl that this guy has is my love." Said Gumball " I have to save her."

"Okay," said the policeman as he unlocked the car door " kid, this is suicide if you go out there. If you love her this much, go get her. And kill Tobias."

" You bet I will." Said Gumball. Gumball got out of the car and walked toward the house. He kicked down the door to get in. The first thing that Gumball saw was Penny tied up of Tobias couch, sobbing. Gumball walked over and put his hand on her head. Penny's eyes opened up instantly. She could remember whose hand it was, first of all, because it was furry, and it was gentle. Her mouth was duct taped shut, and her arms and legs tied. " I'm here for you Penny. I'll always be here," said Gumball looking into her eyes. Penny was shaking her head in the 'no' movement and was mumbling something. "This might sting a little." Said Gumball reaching for the duct tape on her mouth, and ripped it right off.

"Gumball! It's a trap! Go! Don't worry about me." Said Penny. Just then, Tobias came out of a hidden place, and jumped for Gumball. "Gumball! Look out!" Gumball turned around in time to see Tobias with a knife jumping for Gumball.

Gumball moved out of the way in time for Tobias to hit the sofa with the knife. Gumball came out from behind and clawed Tobias' back until he saw blood. "Ahhhhh! You're going to pay for that Gumball, with your life. Tobias swung again for Gumballs chest. Tobias only got his Gumballs tuxedo ripped right down the center in a diagonal line, he swung again. This time, Tobias got the same spot, but with a rip in a different place, making an 'x' with the rips.

O my gawd, don't you think that the story is getting good at this point? Because I do. And thank you for reading my story this far, and don't worry, there won't be too much death after this point in the series. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

The fight

"X marks the spot!" said Tobias with a demonic looking grin on his face.

"Why are you doing this? To these people?" Said Gumball. "Why?"

"Only one person can love Penny, and that person is me" Said Tobias

"So your kill-" Gumball was stopped mid sentence by a sharp, piercing feeling in his stomach. He looked down, and there was a handle sticking out of his stomach. Gumball had been stabbed by Tobias. Gumballs mouth started to fill up with blood, and come out his mouth.

"Gumball!" Yelled Out Penny "You killed him, you don't touch my Gumball!" Penny's eye's turned red, and she broke out of the rope, and ran straight towards Tobias. Penny was different; she was like, possessed by a demon or something. But she wasn't normal. Penny punched Tobias right in the face, hard enough to make him lose a tooth. After that, Penny went back to normal. Her eyes went back to black. She looked down at Gumballs, almost lifeless body. Her eyes filled up tears, again. Penny was crying like no tomorrow. "Gumball, my sweet Gumball."

"Penny." Said Gumball with all the strength he could. Penny looked into his eyes, and all there was in his eyes, was love. "Penny, remember me. I love you."

" I love you too, Gumball," said Penny. Gumball went limp, his body cold, and dead. Penny was in deep sorrow. Tobias woke up and that exact moment.

" And now for the end of you, Penny!" yelled out Tobias with a bloody murder. BANG! BANG! BANG! Went off a gun. The cop that had drove Gumball to the house had killed Tobias. There were three bullet holes in his head.

" No, more like the end of you, Tobias" said the Cop. He looked over to Gumball and gasped. " I told him this was suicide". He saw Penny holding on to him. " You must be the girl that this kid loved".

"Yeah, he has loved me for six years, but I was too stupid to notice. I have loved him for so long, I was too afraid to admit it, until Tobias kidnapped me. I just blurted it out. I love him so, so-" Penny was cut off mid sentence, by Gumball.

"Shhh, my sweet Penny, say no more," said Gumball coming back to life. " I need some assistance here, please"

"Gumball!" yelled an excited Penny. Gumball was holding to her tight, as she picked him up. "Policeman, call 911, even though you are, but we need the fire department."

"Ok" said the Policeman as he brought out his walkie-talkie and talked to the fire department. "We need help down here, bring a fire truck, and an ambulance. Over." Within 2 minuets, the fire department was there. They put Gumball onto a gernie. They said to Penny that he wasn't completely dead, yet. If they didn't get him to urgent care really, really fast, he would be dead. In the ambulance, Penny was sitting next to Gumball.

"Gumball, if you can hear me, I'm here. I'm here with you. If you're can hear me, I love you. I will always love you, always." Penny said. Just at that point, Gumball's pulse went blank.

Instead of beep beep beep, it is beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. "Gumball? GUMBALL?" yelled Penny at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my god!" yelled one of the band-aid men. He got out a shocking thing out (sorry, I don't know the name), and zapped it out on his chest. 'Oops, forgot to yell clear, CLEAR!" yelled the band-aid man again as he zapped his chest again. Gumball still didn't move. They finally got to the hospital, and got Gumball inside into the place. They used a bigger thingy. (I still don't know the name of the thing! So if you know, please tell, I wanna know!) Gumballs pulse went up by a little bit, but not enough. Gumball was officially, dead. Doctors announced him dead at 8:22 p.m., Saturday march 10th, 2012. Penny was sobbing her eyes out.

" Ma'm, I'm so, so sorry. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to-" the doctor said.

"Don't tell me what to or what not to do! I just lost my friend! MY FRIEND!" Penny yelled to the doctor. "I'm not leaving this room until he comes back to life!"

" That's impossible, you cant do that, he's dead, the wound was to great." The doctor said. Penny stood up and walked right to the doctor's face.

"Nothings impossible" Penny mumbled, loud enough for the doctor to hear, but not loud enough for anybody else to hear. " I will bring him back to life, and you bet I will." The doctor got a little scared at this point of time. Penny walked into the room and closed the door and locked it. The doctor ran to the door to try to open it, but it could it only be locked and unlocked from the inside. Penny walked over to gumballs limp body and started to yell at it. " Wake up! WAKE UP GUMBALL WATTERSON! I know you can! I'm sorry for all the things that I did to you that I shouldn't have, like slapping you in the face, yelling at you, and having to jump out of that window for me when you and me where 12. I love you, I love you, I…love…you" said Penny as she put her head down and started sobbing. She brought her head back up, and friend to CPR on him. " One-two one-two" Penny thought to herself.

She continued this process for five minuets, but nothing happened. But just when all hope was lost. Something marvelous happened.

Well thank you for reading, I'm sorry that this chapter took a while to post, I've just been busy, and lazy. Thanks for reading again, and don't forget to review!


End file.
